Miyukiko's KHR Meme
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: I.  Why hello there, who's your favorite Reborn character?  II.  Now write about that character with a Reborn animal!  You know you've seen this meme before. RL 5927 6996 mean Hibari


_Miyukiko's KHR Meme_

_I. Why hello there, who's your favorite Reborn character? (This may be difficult)_

Somewhere where he shouldn't be, Lambo sneezes. "Nya! Lambo-san has caught a cold!" He rubs his nose. "Mama! Take care of me!" He runs off looking for the woman.

"_Ahoushi_!" Gokudera snipes after the child. "It most likely means someone's talking about you! And, knowing you, it's something bad!"

"Mama! _Stupidera_'_s_ being mean to me, nya!"

"Why, you – !"

_II. Now write about that character with a Reborn animal!_

"Gyuudon, nya~" Lambo tosses himself at the humongous buffalo, rubbing his face affectionately against the bull's cheek. "We're gonna have grapes and cookies and gumdrops and ice cream and soda and… Leon!" The small chameleon climbs through the child's gigantic afro. "Ah hah hah! Leon wants to be Lambo-san's playmate too!"

Leon and Gyuudon meet gazes, electric green colliding with opaque; a glare passes between the two, the unspoken message '_the boy is mine' _singing the air around them.

"Lambo-san wants octopus balls!"

_III. Now write about them ten years later! (Or make it up if they haven't appeared)_

Ten years in the future, Lambo sneezes. "Goodness… is someone talking about me?" He shifts lazily on his bed, the thin sheets coming to rest at his slender hips with his upper torso bare.

He runs a hand through his mussed, wavy black hair, his emerald green eyes sleepily half-lidded as he pouts at the sight of the sun already high in the sky outside his balcony window. His light beige skin gleams in the sunlight, accentuating his lean yet beautiful figure.

Grumpily, he turns his back to the window and cowers beneath the blankets. "It's too early to get up…"

_IV. How do you think your character would act if they were shot with the desolation bullet?_

Lambo stares blankly at the floor beneath him, covered in nothing but cow-print boxers. There is a small ghastly bubble coming out of his forehead, its blank eyes crying.

"I know I'm a crybaby and that people find me annoying; no matter how hard I try, I will still be weak… but I would overcome all of that if Reborn would look at me just once as an equal… But he never will, so I'll just keep being pathetic and useless…"

In the corner of the room, Longchamp has his arms around Tsuna, a huge grin on his face even as he cries heavily. "Oh, c'mon, don't you feel bad for the little guy?"

Reborn, some feet from them, sighs wearily. Without warning, he sends a flying kick at Lambo's head. "Oi, _ahoushi_, stop whining; you're getting on my nerves."

_V. Where do you think Gokudera lives?_

"GAH!" Tsuna stares in horror at his closet. Sure, his mother had told him to clean up his room because it was a pigsty, but…

How long _has_ it been since he had last looked in his closet?

Gokudera looks up from a set of computers displaying different screens that depicted different sections of Tsuna's house (a surveillance system, he realizes) and meets Tsuna's shocked expression with glee. "Juudaime! It's great of you to help your mother out when she asks!" He points to a screen that is replaying the moment where Tsuna grudgingly tells his mother that he will clean his room.

"Th-thanks, Gokudera-kun… I-I think I'll start with beneath the bed…"

"Alright! Ah, but be careful! I'm hiding my TNT there!"

"… Right…" Tsuna somehow manages not to collapse from an overdose of horror or explode with indignation. "Thanks for telling me that _now_, Gokudera-kun."

"No problem!"

_VI. What's your favorite pairing?_

"You stingy bastard!" A 15-year old Lambo glares up at the former arcobaleno, Reborn. "What did I do for you to hit me that hard?" He rubs a growing bruise on the back of his head, his eyes tearing as his teeth clench.

In the next moment, he yelps; his eyes widen with surprise and his cheeks flush red. His ass is thoroughly molested by the hitman's hands.

"I don't remember hitting you." Reborn retorts, a smirk growing on his lips.

At the moment, Lambo is having a pretty hard time remembering it too…

_VII. If it was Valentine's day, how would your pairing act?_

"You… You… You monster!" Lambo stares, terrified, at what rests on his and Reborn's bed. "This is _Valentine's_ day! Not S&M day!" He spins around and throws the bag he had been holding at the hitman's face. "You can celebrate Valentine's day by yourself, you asshole!" He tries to run past Reborn out of the bedroom, not quite wailing but very close to doing so.

Reborn catches him with an arm around the waist, lifts him off the floor, and successfully throws him onto the bed from where he stands at the doorjamb.

With disinterest, he opens the bag, apparently believing he won't be impressed. Meanwhile, Lambo is putting as much distance between himself and the pile of sex toys (i.e. choke-collar, gag, bondage, dildos, _cowbell_, some leather _things_ he doesn't even know how to name, etc…).

He pauses and his eyes widen just the slightest bit – not even noticeably so – as he pulls out a picture frame with the photo within depicting 7-year old Lambo about to drop a antique vase on baby Reborn's head – a photo about eight years old. In the corner, there is a handwritten message with thick black ink reading: _'You're still the stingy bastard I love ~Lambo'_.

On the bed, Lambo fidgets. "Goodness, this is awkward… I was really hoping that you would get a crappy Valentine's present so I could run out after throwing the present at you, and _this_ is why…" He tries to brush it off with indifference. "I couldn't think of anything else to get you because you already have _everything_ and you don't even like sweets – most likely 'cause you're a bastard – so there wasn't really much else to do – !"

"Stop talking, _ahoushi_." Reborn purrs against Lambo's lips, just suddenly _there_. He sets the frame on the bedside table and then reaches for the gag. "Or I will _make_ you stop talking."

_VIII. Now write about that pairing with swapped clothing and personalities! _(Author's Note: I choose to read this wrong.)

Reborn looks down at his suddenly smaller, much weaker body. His skin is light beige now, his frame covered by a cow-print shirt and crème-colored cutoffs. "Hhmm…" A dangerous smirk curls his lips. "So now I'm the _ahoushi_…" He goes for the buttons on his pants.

"Don't you dare, you stingy bastard!" Across from him, Lambo – abruptly much taller with a broader figure, his eyes and hair as black as a raven's wing and dressed in a black Armani suit with a black fedora pressing down on his spiky locks – glares at him. "How can you think of sex at a time like this?" He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Goodness… I'm _you_ and you're _me_… S-shouldn't we do something about this?" He's on the verge of tears, black eyes shimmering and cheeks flushed.

Reborn stares at the forlorn expression, subtly startled; he had never known his own face could make that expression. "You're right." He admits, possibly for the first time in his life. "We _should_ do something about this."

Lambo looks at him, a question in his gaze. Quickly, his eyes widen as Reborn advances on him with lust apparent in his emerald eyes. "R-Reborn? What are you thinking about? N-no! No! Back away, you stingy bastard! Don't touch there! Hey! Don't touch _my_ body there either! _Ga ma n_… _Ga ma n_… _Ga ma _– Ah!"

_IX. I have a request… please write about Chrome with someone!_

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome breathes as she stared up at the illusionist with love in her one eye. She is wearing the thin, white gown that envelopes her body whenever she comes to the side of the lake residing within her mind.

Mukuro, wearing a white tunic and white slacks, looks down at her softly. "Nagi…" Gently, he wraps her up in his arms and presses his lips to hers. "My beautiful Nagi…"

_X. Pineapple?_

Hibari glowers at the back of Chrome's head, aware that the girl is also his most despised nemesis despite the fact that he feels no hatred towards her.

However, that isn't the reason he is glaring at her head. Looking at it from this angle, he can make out a definite shape defined by her hair.

"Kufufufu~" Chrome, in a flood of purple mist, becomes his enemy. "You have been staring at my adorable Chrome for a while now~ Do I have to have a 'chat' with you, Kyoya-kun~?" Mukuro approaches him, trident in hand.

Hibari, though feeling unwavering _disgust_ boil in his entire being at the sight of the illusionist, keeps his cool; after all, it wouldn't be a good fight if he isn't fighting Mukuro himself.

Instead, he points a finger at the other boy's head, face void of expression. "Your hair is in the shape of a pineapple, herbivore."

There is a small moment of silence.

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro's bottom lip wobbles and his eyes gleam strangely. Abruptly, he is encased by mist and then disappears, leaving behind a slightly tired Chrome.

She holds herself up by the trident, looking at Hibari with one reprimanding eye. "Bird-man." She ushers. "Please don't call Mukuro's hairstyle a pineapple – he's very sensitive about it."

From that day onward till the day Mukuro escapes prison, Hibari favors calling him 'pineapple-head'.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I was in the mood to write something but I could not for the life of me get a stable plot going! And then I had this epic idea: we'll use a <em>meme<em>! So I went to deviantart and I looked up 'KHR meme' and this one popped up! I had to switch around a few words (because it's a KHR _art_ meme), but it's still the same idea. I hold no claim to the meme (the person who does is simultaneously in the title), or the characters! I've just always wanted to do a meme~


End file.
